Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love
by actorgurl
Summary: The year is 1899 and Edward travels from England to the Moulin Rouge and it's world filled with drugs and love.  a/n. just so you know it's the plot of Moulin Rouge and the characters of Twilight.
1. Prolouge

**a/n. I don't own any of the Twilight characters or Moulin Rouge. :) **

**Enjoy.**

I could hear Seth singing from the floor above me. It woke me from my pity party that I was consumed in. I looked up and then placed my face in my hands. I continued to hear Seth's solemn song. I looked across the room at the typewriter near the window. I got up slowly and sat near the thing that had brought me here. A story. I looked out the window and could feel the depression take over my body. I slid a sheet of cream colored paper in the typewriter. 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' I held back a sob as I felt the weight of the words. 'The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello. Ruled over by Jasper Hale. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I love. Bella. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her 'the sparkling diamond', and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.' I put my head in my hands and sobbed to myself quietly. I looked back to my typewriter and continued my thoughts. 'The woman I love is dead. I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love.'

**What do you think? **

**review pleasee :)**


	2. Nature Boy

**a/n. **

**again i don't own any of this. :) **

I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Jasper Hale, or Bella. The world was swept up in bohemian revolution and I had traveled from London to be a part of it. On the hill near paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said as I recalled his face vividly, "A village of sin!" But the center of the bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers. People like me are known as 'the children of the revolution'. Yes I came to live a moneyless existence, I came to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which I believe in above all things- love. I slid a sheet in my typewriter remembering again as my father sternly said, "Always this ridiculous obsession with love!." I sat looking down at the delicate keys on my typewriter. There is only one problem- I'd never been in love!

Suddenly an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. I heard a man shout as I was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun.

"How do you do? My name is Seth Black Henry Charlie Raymond Clearwater."

I felt the confusion spread across my face as I quickly asked, "What?"

Seth walked over to the unconscious Argentinean who was hanging on a rope by his foot. "I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?" I wasn't able to focus on everything that was going on. It was like a hurricane had come into my life.

"It's a very modern play called Spectacular, Spectacular, and it's set in Switzerland. Unfortunately, the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy," He made his way to stand next to my precious typewriter, " Perfectly find one moment and then suddenly unconscious the next."

His laughter was odd but rather infectious.

A high pitched voice asked, " How is he?"

I looked through the hole to see three men. One who resembled a drag queen, the second an older gentleman who looked rather high also known as the doctor, and the third Mike who was a bald man with a very shiny head.

"Wonderful Now that the narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious. Therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow," the drag queen said looking rather frustrated.

Mike looked down at Seth with a knowing look, " Seth, he's right. I still have to finish the music."

Seth smiled mischievously, "Find someone to read the part." He made it sound so simple.

"Where in the heavens name are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive Swiss poet/goat herder?"

I looked up at the drag queen, and before I knew it, I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Argentinean. I was in Seth's studio standing on top of a mountain.

Seth danced around and sang, "The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant-ha-ha-ha." The instrumentals sounded awkward and disjointed along with the lyrics.

The drag queen threw a tantrum and screamed, " Oh, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Stop that insufferable droning. It's drowning out my words," He proceeded over to Mike, "Can't we just stick to a little decorative piano?"

There seemed to be artistic differences over his lyrics and Mike's instrumentals.

The doctor looked over to the where the two people stood and said, "I don't think a nun would say that about a hill."

I looked down, it almost seemed like he wasn't even in the same room.

Mike pondered that thought and said, " What is he sings, 'The hills are vital, intoning the descant'?" Seth looked at Mike and snickered, "no, no. the hills quake and shake -"

Everyone then started to express what the hills should be like. I slowly plucked up the nerve to say, "The hills-"

I then was quickly interrupted by Seth, Mike, and the doctor. All of who where talking over each other. I waved my arms trying desperately to get everyone's attention.

I sucked in a breath and sang, "The hills are alive with the sound of music." The room was silent. I slowly looked at where the four men stood. For the first time, the Argentinean awoke saying, "Whoa! The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!"

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I sighed.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," said Mike turning to face me as I stood on the ladder, "It fits perfectly!"

I walked down the steps continuing descending the ladder singing, "With songs they have sung for a thousand years."

I heard the collective gasp of everyone in the room but only Seth was brave enough to speak.

"Incandiferous! Madame, you two should write the show together."

The drag queen said quite shocked and with a slightly angry tone, "I beg your pardon?"

Seth's suggestion that Madame and I write the show together was defiantly not what he wanted to hear.

The drag queen yelled, "Goodbye!" and slammed the door.

Seth looked at me with a proud shine in his eyes, "Here's to your first job in Paris." He said lifting up a glass of green liquid. Mike walked up to Seth placing a hand on his arm, "Seth, Jasper will never agree. No offense Edward, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

I felt the heat of embarrassment rise as I shook my head no. The Argentinean walked over to me, "Ahh! The boy has talent!" Due to the height difference his hand came down on my area. "I like him!." I gasped and when he finally noticed where his hand had landed he said, "Nothing funny. I just like talent."

Seth joined the group as they huddled in a group away from me.

"See, Satie, with Edward we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of.""But how will we convince Jasper?"

"Bella."

As I heard the name it sent shivers down my spine. Seth had a plan. They dressed me in the Argentinean's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Bella heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Jasper that I write Spectacular, Spectacular. The only problem was I only heard my father's voice in my head saying, "You'll end up wasting your time at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!"

I felt my eyes go wide as Seth handed me another glass of the green liqueur called absinthe. They were relying on me and I was scared. "No I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" I made a quick run to the hole in the floor and tried to walk down the ladder.

"Why not?" said Seth as everyone ran to me.

"I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary."

"What? Do you believe in beauty?" asked Seth looking at Mike and the Argentinean.

"Freedom?" asked the Argentinean.

"Yes, of course."

"Truth?" asked Mike clinging to the one arm of the ladder.

" Yes."

"Love?" asked the Doctor.

I looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Love? Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, lose is a many-splendor thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" I felt the passion ooze out of every word I spoke.

They then turned to each other and looked back at me.

Seth spoke first, "See, you can't fool us. You're the voice of the children of the revolution! We can't be fooled! Let us drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!"

It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Bella and I would taste my first glass of absinthe. We all clinked glasses and took a swig of the green liquor. I felt my brain go to what felt like another dimension. I looked at the bottle and saw the little green fairy. I then stood shell shocked as it spoke in a tinkling voice, " I'm the green fairy." It then gracefully flew off of the bottle and up into the sky to face them.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music."

We laughed drunkenly while the Green Fairy continued to sing. We joined her singing, "Yeah freedom, beauty, truth, and love. No, you won't fool the children of the revolution. No you wont fool the children of the revolution."

The green fairy gracefully sang, " The hills are alive with the sound of music."

We were off to the Moulin Rouge, and I was to perform my poetry for Bella. As we arrived we were greeted by Jasper Hale and his infamous girls. They called them his 'Diamond Dogs'.

The dancers began their siren song, "Volez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Hey sista, go sista, sould sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista. Go sista, giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da. "

As the continued their sensual song Jasper interjected, "If life's an awful bore and living's just a chore. That we do cause death's not much fun. I have just the antidote and though I mustn't gloat, at the Moulin Rouge you'll have fun!"

The men crowded around and seemed to have multiplied since our small group had arrived.

"Just scratch that little niggle, and have a little wiggle. Moulin Rouge!"

"Creole Lady Marmadlade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir."

The crowd then began to dance and sang, "Here we are now, entertain us, we feel stupid and contagious." I hesitated and then began to follow suit.

"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit."

Jasper had made his way onto a small balcony that also housed a band. Then on the ground level the crowd of men and the Diamond dogs united in dance and song.

"Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir."

"Outside it may be raining but in here it's entertaining! The Moulin Rouge is the place to be! Because we can can can! Yes we can can can! Outside things may be tragic but in here we feel it's magic."

The crowd of horny men and women looked up at Jasper as the music silenced.

"The cancan!" Jasper whispered. I looked on from the table where Seth, Mike, and the Doctor had placed themselves. I then noticed how much control Jasper had over this group of young bohemian revolutionaries. Seth then caught my attention and whispered to our group, " Mission accomplished. We have successfully evaded Jasper." Then the lights go out and all I could see was a spot light focused only on a young woman sitting gracefully on a trapeze. As the trapeze was lowered the brunette beauty smiled mischievously.

"It's her, the sparkling diamond."

**Review :)**


	3. Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

Chapter two.

Then as Seth finished his sentence the woman began to sing.

"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels."

Someone else was meant to meet Bella that night, not I, but Jasper's investor, Jacob Black the Duke.

"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels."

The men on the dance floor began to cheer and I could feel the jealousy rise in me. She then leaned on the trapeze and had it move in a circle as she touched each of the men's hands.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamond's are a girl's best friend."

A young man placed his hands on her delicate waist and helped her get off the trapeze.

"A kiss maybe grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat. Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamond's are a girl's best friend."

Unknown to me a booth over Jasper sat speaking to Jacob Black.

"When am I going to meet the girl?" asked the young tanned man.

Bella continued the song, "Tiffany's! Cartier!"

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting. Just you and Mademoiselle Bella. Totally alone," said Jasper across the table focusing solely on the Duke.

A very similar conversation was occurring at my table.

"After her number I've arranged a private meeting. Just you and Mademoiselle Bella. Totally alone!"

I gulped loudly at the thought of being totally alone with such a beautiful person.

"Alone?"

"Yes, totally alone."

I focused again on the petite woman. "Cause we are living in a material world, and I'm a material girl," she blew a kiss to the man that was in aw of her beauty, " Come and get me boys."

She was then lifted into the air by one of the men who seemed to be apart of the show dressed in a glimmering jumpsuit. Bella continued her song, "Black star, Roscor, talk to me Jasper Hale, tell me all about it."

Before I could even tell Jasper was joined by Bella on a table as the diamond dogs joined around them.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer. But diamond's are a girl's best friend."

Jasper and her began a charade around the table doing little flirty things.

"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks your-"

"Awful nice." Jasper mimed grabbing her.

I began to stand up, I didn't want to watch her as some other men groped her. Seth then grabbed my arm pulling me back down to my seat as he began to exit the room, "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll sally forth and tee things up!"

I watch as Seth knocked into the waiter causing a tray to fall on the lap of the occupants of the next booth.

"Excuse me Edward, may I borrow?" Seth took my handkerchief from my pocket.

I laughed to myself as I heard Seth say embarrassed, "Let me finish. I'm ever so sorry! It's so embarrassing. Clean yourself off you borgeois pig!"

I had then noticed that the brunette beauty was no longer visible or singing. As I was finally noticing, I saw Seth running across the dance floor as he attempted to get the woman's attention.

"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a," I was shocked as I noticed she was walking towards me, "Girl's best friend." I looked up into her gorgeous chestnut colored eyes.

"I believe you are expecting me."

"Yes. Yes." That's all I could get out. It was like my brain had fizzled.

She turned around and spoke to the crowd, "I'm afraid it's ladies choice."

She turned again to me and held out her elegant hand to me. I felt like I couldn't move. She turned to the crowd with a frown and put on a puppy dog face.

Seth then showed up and said to Bella, "I see you've met my English friend."

Bella looked annoyingly down at Seth, "I'll take care of it, Seth. Let's dance." She then took my hand and yanked me up. I only slightly heard what Seth had said, "Hit her with your most modern poem!"

She drug me to the dance floor as the crowd of horny men parted. She then stood in the middle as the music played and I just stood there. I watched the graceful creature spin. I was then pushed near her and was encouraged by the other men. We continued to dance sensually as the song played and were then joined by the diamond dogs and their partners. Her arm swung around my neck and I timidly placed my hands on both sides of her small waist.

"So wonderful of you to take in interest in our little show."

"It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved."

Her face showed a moment of shock and then she composed herself.

"Really?"

"Assuming you like what I do, of course." My mind was attempting to remain composed and not get to distracted by the delicate flower in my arms.

"I'm sure I will," she smiled naughtily.

"Um, Seth thought we might be able to, um, maybe, um, do it in private."

Her smile had caught me off guard and my mind seemed unable to form a full sentence.

"Did he?"

"Yes, you know, uh, a private…poetry reading?"

"Oh! Mmm, a poetry reading," she pulled and straightened my hat, "Oh I love a little poetry after supper. You may want to hand onto that."

Just then as the final beat of the song played every man threw their hat up into the air.

"I assume I will see you later."

She blew me a kiss and was then put back on her trapeze by the man in the sparkling jumpsuit.

Her familiar song played again and her tinkling voice sang again.

"Diamonds, diamonds, square-cut or pear shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best-"

I looked and saw her delicate frame shaking and heard her gasping for breath. Just as everyone else seemed to notice she slid off of the trapeze.

"EMMETTT"

Then the man in the sparkling jumpsuit caught Bella just as Jasper yelled his name. The man cradled her body to the back to were no one could see her.

Jasper tried to regain the crowd. I could only focus on the place where she had slipped from my view. The crowd then began to chant her name as Jasper led them on. "You frightened her away! But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner of two! So if you can Hunk-Hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!"


	4. Seduction

Chapter three.

BPOV

I was swimming in black. I was struggling with consciousness when I tasted a nasty flavored liquid being poured into my mouth. I coughed and awoke with a fright.

"Oh, Alice. Oh, these silly costumes."

I continued to pant and I just couldn't stop coughing.

"Just a little fainting spell, love, that's all."

Alice caressed my hair and handed me a glass of water. Then Quil, the manager, pushed through the crowd and yelled at the girls.

"All right, you girls, get back out front and make those gents thirsty," he then looked toward Alice with a glare, "Problems?"

Alice scowled, I knew she strongly disliked Quil, "Nothing for you to be worrying about."

"Don't just stand there. Go!" I looked toward Emmet and placed a hand on his arm, my silent thanks as he walked away. I then continued to pant and cough. My energy was gone so I slowly closed my eyes and rested.

I was awoken a few minutes later and then started to get into my dress. I had to look appropriate for the Duke.

"That twinkle-toes Duke has really taken the bait, girl. With a patron like him, you could be the next Sarah Bernhardt."

Alice always had high hopes for me, she didn't think I belonged here.

"Oh, Alice, do you really think I could be like the great Sarah?"

She paused from tying my dress, "Why not? You've got the talent. You hook that Duke, and you'll be lighting up the great stages of Europe."

She smiled and then continued to tie my dress.

"I'm going to be a real actress, Alice. A great actress. I'm going to fly away from here."

I looked at the delicate bird hanging in it's cage. Alice and Jasper had bought it for me when I turned 17, "Oh yes we can fly, fly away from here!"

Jasper walked into the room and gave Alice a peck on the cheek, "Duckling, is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Of course Jasper," I was still panting but it was more due to the fact that the dress was tight and I was unable to breath.

"Oh, thank goodness. You certainly weaved your magic with that duke on the dance floor."

I smiled Jasper was being to kind. I didn't even have to do much.

"How do I look?"

"Oh, my little strawberry! How could he possibly resist from gobbling you up?"

He took Alice's hand and began to dance around the room with her. Their love was well known. You could see it in the way they looked at each other.

"Everything is going so well!"

**Sorry that it is so short :( I didn't really know what to do here cause so far everything had been in Edward's point of view. The next chapter is almost done so it should be up soon :) **

**Thank you so much for the review I really appreciate it :) **

**review please. :) any suggestions you may have. **

**I do have one question. Do you guys like who I have as like the secondary characters? **

**With love.**


End file.
